


In Which an Ironic Decision is Made

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [4]
Category: The Matrix (Movies), Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

Knives felt surprisingly calm despite the revelation that this so-called ‘Savior’ had given him. “So, let me get this straight. This world, the one I think is real, isn’t. It’s a fabrication of machines that are using humans as biological power supplies.”

“That’s right.”

A small chuckle began working its way up his throat. He stifled it. “And now I have a chance to be free from the system and unplug anyone else that can accept this truth.”

“Yes.”

He fired his gun repeatedly, emptying his clip even well after the man had stopped moving. “Nah, blue pill sounds better.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I kept going back and forth on this one. This scenario would be Knives’ one chance to live his philosophy and be a hero while he’s at it, but in the end, I thought that the truth might be a bit much for him to bear.


End file.
